Beyond Star Road
by Christopher Noleb
Summary: Mario and the gang go on a grand journey that will take them to the furthest reaches beyond star road
1. Default Chapter

The sound was like a quiet constant thunder with the occasionally sound of crunching when the hard drives started up. Three towers colored like night, a base unit under a CRT monitor all of the same hue, a black mouse with a red track ball and five liquid plasma screens. as the CRT monitor turned on a smiling face hidden behind a huge pair of black V- shaped glasses reflected in it. There was no BIOs or memory check just momentary blackness and then words seeming to scroll across the screen. "Professor?" The smile brightened as it began to speak. A voice rang through deep and loud. "Good morning Sarah. Did you sleep well?"  
  
All this was unseen as far away Mario laid in bed sleeping. This did not last long though as Toad burst in screaming. "Mario!!! Mario wake up you gotta do something!!" The plumber hero blinked awake and looked at his small friend smiling. "No time for good mornings Mario you gotta save pea- I mean princess Toadstool again!" Hoping out of bed Mario was gone in a flash running as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew the routine..  
  
Nine realms of the mushroom kingdom and thousands of flat and bruised koopas and goombas later Mario stood in front of his adversary once more. His fist glowed red like his eyes as they clenched his white jump suit seemed to flash sky blue and soon with the tied up princess hanging from the wall the old rivals meet in battle, but this time was different. Mario was sick and tired of Bowser's old antics, and as the huge koopa stepped forward talking endlessly about how he had to marry the princess and all that idiotic nonsense a flaming fist to the freak turtle's jaw followed by a fireball in his face as he stumbled back from the blow proved that beyond all doubt. He was angry and the fireballs flying from his fists nailing the koopa reflected it. Soon the turtle was on his knees blocking the furious bombardment of fire as best he could but nothing seemed to keep the blows from hurting any less. Gritting his teeth the plumber ran forward and launched into the air spinning himself at incredible speeds and still blasting fire from his hands letting them spiral down on his adversary. The careening stomp echoed through Bowser's being as the plumber warriors feet slammed into him. Cupping his hands together a giant fireball formed in his hands and was blasted into Bowser's chest. The turtle flew back hard and slammed into the wall, but he wouldn't just sit and cry. No this time he had broken the camel's back, and as he slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood he knew that and just as he lost consciousness he realized he would miss doing this but even if he lived he never could again. He had grown to respect Mario as an opponent and somewhere deep inside he knew that he had seen him as a friend. No he wouldn't do this anymore, he didn't want to stain Mario's pure innocent soul with his own death when the plumber would finally loose it and do something he knew his adversary would regret. A slight smile at this self discover feel on the Koopa's face as he finally slumped bleeding to the floor.  
  
His eyes opened upon the face of one of his magikoopas. "You okay king Bowser?" Sighing he sat up and slapped the koopa to the side letting him slide across the floor as he put his face in his clawed hands, rubbed his face, and sat up to sit on the side of his giant bed. "Ugh... King Koopa?" The magikoopa stood and walked back to his master's side. "What?" His face remained in his hands as he let the words softly escape his snout. "I... I..." The magikoopa stuttered. "Go away imbecile..." His words where harsh but their tone quiet and soft. "Yes master..." Bowing the magikoopa began walking towards the door. "And send my family in... We need to talk. " Bowser said still muffled by his hands. The magikoopa bowed and left.  
  
Kamek soon showed up with Ludwig and Larry at Mario's house. The brothers came out together Luigi in his racoon tail and ears equipped with a red shell, and Mario with a green one wearing his white Jump suit. Luigi took aim with his tail getting ready to bat the shell at top speed as Mario heated up both fists preparing to follow his shell in a huge barrage of fire, but it wasn't meant to be Kamek simply laid a letter in front of the two and flew off leaving Larry and Ludwig to answer the obvious questions.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Bowser is sick of kidnapping the princess and he just wants one last all out brawl with two of his family fighting all three of the Mario brothers? " Luigi asked in disbelief. Ludwig nodded and spoke quietly. "Personally I wish dad would just call it a truce and let that be it but he wants to know he is at least respected. Mario remained silent he hadn't spoken since he read the letter.... He didn't talk much anyway. "So even if we loose he's still gonna leave the princess alone right? " Luigi put the letter on the table and sat back quietly. "Yes he knows Mario may not be physically stronger then him but he also knows that once crossed he can be the most formidable of opponents." The brothers looked at each other giving a shrug. "Well why not ... We'll both be there. " Ludwig turned to Larry and nodded. Larry quietly left headed back to the castle. "Whats-a yous-a family gots-ta say abouts-a all-a dis?" Mario finally asked. Ludwig shook his head as he stood. "I never liked fighting and about half of us couldn't care less, but a few of my brothers still think dads lost his mind. Two of them'll be the ones most likely chosen for the fight. I won't be there I'm going to Nimbus kingdom last I was there I made friends with the Mallows sister Mellow. Let my dad know that when you see him. " Nodding he left.  
  
"What the h**l am I doing here Bowser?" Wario's voice shredded through the king Koopa's ears. "Ugh Wario welcome back to the koopa kingdom." Wario crossed his arms. "Yes well you should know I'm fighting your brothers in one last brawl before I decide to leave the mushroom kingdom alone." Wario just put his arms down and started to walk away. "Fight with them if you win I'll pay you..." Wario's eyes twinkled at the thought just before reality hit. "What do you mean pay me.. Don't you wanna win?" Bowser just waved his hand shooing the yellow and pink wearing freak away. "Go away Wario your giving me a head ache."  
  
Bowser sick of the same old routine? Mario in a psychotic rage? Blood in a Mario Fanfic? Stick around the continuation starts soon 


	2. The Battle Begins

Time went by quick in the mushroom kingdom. Before any one knew it the day for the brawl to end all brawls had come. Mario, Luigi, and Wario stood on one side of the giant flat platform with. Bowser and his sons Roy and Lemmy. Toad yelled from the side behind the Mario brothers as the rest of mushroom kingdom piled into the stadium surrounding the giant fighting arena. "Ladies and gentlemen introductions are not necessary only the rules. All warriors are allowed to bring one weapon of any type shape or size. Death is considered a mutual loss for either side and the last one standing on either side is the winner. On this side Bowser Koopa has chosen his faithful Chomp as a weapon." Bowser smiled as he petted the oversized metal ball creature chained to his hand. "Roy Koopa has chosen to use a power wand." Roy just held the wand like a walking stick yawning and waiting with growing impatience for the battle to begin. "And Lemmy has of course his ball." Thousands of koopa cheered mightily at their team. mostly because they where afraid of what would happen if they didn't. "Now on this side we have the great Mario brothers!!" The people of mushroom kingdom roared enthusiasm as toad struggled to announce their weapons. "Mario and his magnificent mallet!!!" The roar grew so loud it was like deafening thunder. "Luigi and his smashing racoon get up!!!" The crowd seemed to burst with cheering blasting the ears and shaking the ground." "And Wario-" The sudden silence was almost as loud as the cheering was no one said anything not even a boo. "Um yes well" A crowd member spoke up. "Look at the pretty colors on his jump suit he's like a piniata'" Laughing came rushing out as Wario clenched his fists in rage. "Piniata eh? I'll show you piniata." Roaring like an insane beast Wario leaped into the crowd and began wailing on the guy that spoke. Panic ran through the crowd as they ran away in fear.  
  
With Wario's heckler being carried away on a stretcher the warriors finally mellowed him out and soon they where in the arena again. This time minus the crowd. "Well I guess we should just start. Fighters...... GO!!!" Roy quickly threw Lemmy the wand as he stepped forward and nodded to Wario. "I'll take the fat ugly stupid psychotic piniata." Wario jumped almost as high as Mario could when he heard that. Landing on Roy like a boulder. Roy quickly recovered though pushing Wario off of him. Wario of course fell back a bit but quickly changed again. Soon the two where locked hand to hand trying to push each other into submission. "Come on fatty give up! Your never gonna win!" Roy pushed with all his strength but a twinkle in Wario's eye showed he wasn't out yet. His hat suddenly burst jet like flame from its back. Tucking his arm in he let the koopa stumble forward then with the jet cap flaming his arm slammed into his opponents face hard knocking the larger Koopa down, but Wario's attack wasn't finished there. Soon he was blasting towards Bowser at top speed his feet just off the ground and his rock hard shoulder aimed right at the king Koopa's chest. "He he I win Bowser!" "Actually Wario I saw you coming a mile away ." Wario suddenly stopped and looked at the king koopa. What he found was Lemmy on his ball with his power wand. "Good bye Wario." Lemmy smiled and with one wave of the wand three power rings where sent. Unwilling to dodge the weak looking slow moving rings he just laughed and charged straight ahead at full speed. The first hit hard. His jet hat flew off and what ever chance he had off escaping the other two rings with it. Cringing in pain he felt the electric sting of its force echo through his body bruising bones from the inside out. Then the second hit. "AHHHHH" His scream was gut wrenching as his left leg shattered and again the force echoed through him. The third was on its way. Gritting his teeth he stood on his one lag and with one lucky hop he jumped through the ring. Lemmy gawked stunned as he saw this. "That all you got you little punk?" Screaming in pain and frustration he bounded forward knocking the ball out from under Lemmy with his shoulder then sending a bone crunching upper cut into the smaller koopas body. While the Koopa fell to the ground the wand bounced from his unconscious hand and directly in front of his father. "Ugh Your next Koopa." Barely able to walk he half hobbled towards koopa, but he was stopped when Luigi suddenly jumped in front of him. It wasn't until Wario saw him fall to his knees screaming in pain that he knew why. Not being as strong as Wario Luigi could only take the first ring before he couldn't see beyond his own tear filled eyes. By then the second hit and while nothing shattered Luigi could feel his body go numb from the pain. Then as the third ripped through him he collapsed unconscious. Mario quickly called a time out with his hands and ran to his brothers side. Wario walked forward knitting his brow in confusion as he saw the tears in Mario's eyes. In that moment when Luigi saved him and now as he saw Mario mourn for the pain Luigi had felt he suddenly recalled what it had been like when they where to young to have grudges in those few moments he remembered what it was like to have brothers. "Get outa the way you idiot!!" Wario screamed as he slapped Mario away from Luigi with minimal effort. "I got him." Grunting Wario picked Luigi up and walked for the side of the arena. His shattered leg began to cut through muscle and skin and soon he bled as he finally made it to the side. Sighing he threw Luigi on the stretcher below then passed out and fell over the side of the arena to onto the soft grass below.  
  
Wario took out to of the Koopas single handedly but when it came for the big guy..... well............ Can Mario beat Koopa once more? Or do I have more imagination then that and the real question is : what crazy nonsense is Chris gonna think of next. All this and more insane ramblings on the next "Beyond Star Road" 


End file.
